Symphonica
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: What type of music lies in the world out there? Is music really just a plain sound or noise meant to only be heard and appreciated? What else can music really do when played by those who were chosen to 'change' people who has heard what they can play? A piano, a violin, a trumpet, a cello, a saxophone, and a flute. A symphony that can change one's mind... MiraGen x Kuroko Dark Fic
1. Prologue

What turned out to be an essay for a newspaper competition became this... Haha...  
And yes, it was inspired by Square Enix's new app, Symphonica.. In the short time I have left of Kuroko no Harem month, I will try to finish this story up~! Its a bit dark.. Deal with it, I'm emotionally unstable okay?!

Major thanks to **Mistress of the Words** back at the **Kuroko's Basketball forum** for helping me out~! I don't own anything, just these little words in black and white~!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

My fingers danced on the keys of the piano, producing from the subtlest sound to the fierest key ever played. That was what was told to me. No matter what I played, my only wish was to bring everyone else bliss and joy. Which was why I never played the piano unless my heart was at ease and my mind as clear as a meadow. Seeing the smiles on everyone's faces brought me delight as I felt their happiness as well. Though my face that lacks facial expression could barely show others how I truly felt every time they applauded. My parents were proud of my talent. I even composed my own music at the age of 10.

One day, I was invited to a piano recital with me as the closing act. I was honoured and agreed immediately. Little did I know that my parents could not make it as they had daunting errands and meetings to attend to. I received their apologetic texts right before I went on stage stating that they were already on their way over to the concert hall. I sighed as my mind made it clear that they weren't gonna make it. As I silent my phone and walked pridefully to the piano, I felt my heart ache. Not having either of them to watch me play broke my heart especially when it meant so much to me.

I did a mid bow and adjusted my tailcoat as I sat comfortably on the black stool. My fingers hovered above the black and white keys. For the first time in my life, I played a lovely piano piece in such deep sorrow. I never intended to play with a broken spirit but the more I tried to erase the melancholy in my music, the worse it became. For almost 5 minutes, my hands played a sad tune that portrayed the contents of my heart. I stood up, signalling the end of my performance and took a bow.

The concert hall was as silent as a grave. I lifted my head and saw the facial expressions of the audience. What landed on my eyes scared me to no end. No one had clapped but much worse, everyone had a horrified look on his or her faces. Their eyes were bulging, as if they had encountered a ghost of some sort. I involuntarily took a step backwards. Suddenly, a woman laughed maniacally as she stood up from her seat abruptly. I recognized her; a woman from my neighbourhood.

Then, everything happened too fast… She gave me a huge, creepy smile before she slit her own throat with a scissors that she had kept in her bag for emergencies like she always had. I heard small gasps from the audience and I swore my heart had skipped a beat. But it did not end there. The second person, a red head teenager stood up and walked towards me but stopped when he reached the front of the stage. He coiled up the cable that was used for the lightings around his neck and pulled both ends with his hands until he suffocated to death. I trembled greatly. _'What was going on?'_ I thought. Then, an old man sitting in the first row took down one of the lights, causing a small fire but it managed to burn him to a crisp. Soon, the suicidal acts continued as I stood on stage frozen in my place; too horrified to even think clearly.

The fire broke out and some of the probably sane ones tried running outside but it was no use, as they were crushed under the collapsing building. Was something not letting us escape? I then realised that the fire was spreading faster than a normal fire would. Even as my surroundings were crumbling, I could not move my feet… At that moment I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder. I swiftly turned around to meet the eyes of my parents. A wave of relief washed over me as I hugged them.

"Don't worry Tetsuya. Everything is alright.", they said in unison. I was hit by realisation yet again. Their voices carried a dark undertone. I broke out of their grasp and took a step back. _'There it is again'_ I thought. They had the same eyes as the audience except the fact that they were smiling… Like the first lady who had commited suicide. I shook my head slowly, "Get away from me!"

The moment those horrible words left my lips, my parent's smile turned maniacal. The two of them laughed hauntingly before they pounced on me. They pinned me down and laughed to my face, "Oh Tetsuya, what ever are you saying~? You did this to us didn't you? Didn't you? Didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

My entire body shook as the person who I thought was my father slammed me over and over again on the hard floor. I couldn't think, I couldn't move so all I did was shout with utmost courage, "YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!" In a flash, the two figures retaliated slowly off of me. What I said was merely on a whim so I called out to them worriedly after creating some space between them, "Mom? Dad?"

I heard the two of them moaning in pain as they covered their faces with their hands. As my mother slowly lifted her head, I saw her face stained with bloody tears and her eyes were swollen red, "Why Tetsuya…? Why did you this…to us..? Why…?!" I watched in horror and in utmost fear as my mother turned her body backwards till the sound of bones cracking filled my ears aside from her intensified screams. My father was no different as he snapped his own head.

The two bodies fell limp on the ground. Lifeless… Immobile... Dead.

The entire building collapsed on us. But I survived. As nothing had befell on me. Everyone... Everyone was dead. In this barren wasteland caused by a small fire, only I was breathing. I stared blankly ahead, not focusing on anything. I suddenly felt another presence with me. My heart raced again as I looked at the source. Behind me, the piano stood unscathed. My attention was drawn to it. Then, a familiar sound.. The tune that I had played resounded with the keys pressing down on its own. As raindrops fell on my head, I asked myself, "This is all a dream…right?"

* * *

**Author's note**: ^.^v Crazy ass piano on the loose~! Anyway, did anyone watch Rise of the Guardian? OMFG JACK IS THE HOTTEST CHARACTER DREAMWORKS HAVE EVER CAME UP WITH! I am a proud frostitute by the way~~ Oh yeah, and poor kuroko...


	2. Chapter 1: Inevitable Confrontation

Yay! Chapter 2~~ Told ya I was gonna finish this story fast! I'll try to keep up the momentum~! Thanks for the favourites and follows guys! Love ya! And enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Inevitable Confrontation**

"Welcome freshmen! May you have a great time here in Unkai Highschool!"

Kuroko walked away from the 'newbies' crowd and made his way through the school by himself. He wasn't what you would say 'ecstatic' about the first day of school. Thing is, he's been through this way too many times to even care about the usual orientation speech by the student council president or head prefect. Choosing his highschool depended on one thing and one thing only; a huge library. That was all that mattered to him. Nothing beats a boring school day than the relief of a good book. There's bound to be one book that interested him.

But something stopped him midway from the heading to the library. Kuroko passed by a brown door still etched with its wooden carvings from its original bark. Kuroko traced a few lines with his fingers. Something tingled inside him. He reached out to the doorknob and twisted it slowly, almost in fear as a familiar feeling rushed over him. He opened the door and listened to it creak its way open. _'A concert hall..?'_

Kuroko opened the door further and walked inside. The door slammed shut behind him. He had to admit, that scared the living daylights out of him but his face would never show it. He had lost all expressions long ago one fateful evening. But that didn't mean he didn't 'feel' anything. Kuroko walked down the stairs; towards the stage._ 'How long has it been? Since that awful night?'_ As the stage became bigger and bigger in vision, Kuroko started to sweat profusedly. Flashes of his memory swam inside his head.

The screams… the tears…

Kuroko started to tremble slightly. Then, an illusion covered his vision. He saw red, lushes fire eating away the stage and two figures on it. They were..his parents.. Kuroko gasped loudly and tried to calm his thumping heart. He turned around swiftly causing him to bump into something. Kuroko fell on his butt and let out a slight groan.

Looks like he bumped into 'someone' "Are you alright?"

Kuroko nodded as he looked up to the person that had blocked his way. A hand was extended out to him and he took it without question. He then realised that said person had red hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes; one red and one yellow. "Um.. I'm sorry for not looking.. I'll take my leave now." Kuroko ran pass the red head and rushed out the door only to bump into another person.

"Ow ow ow..!" screeched the boy as he rubbed his sore head. Kuroko had landed on the boy who had landed on his back against the floor. Kuroko looked down and saw blue eyes and blue hair; slightly darker than his own, "You alright freshmen?" Kuroko hadn't realised that he was staying on top of the boy longer than he should have. Just as he was about to get up, he felt a pair of hands under his armpits lift him up higher than expected, "Mine-chin~ You shouldn't bully the newbies too much~"

"Um.." Kuroko was about to voice his opinion when he looked back and was entranced by a certain purple-coloured hair boy who was tall enough to almost reach the ceiling in which kuroko thought was the highest he had ever seen. The boy returned Kuroko's gaze and gave him a smile. Kuroko felt his cheeks turn red at the charming yet cunning act.

Just then, a blond haired boy continued, "That's right, Aominecchi! How could you hurt him like that?!"

Kuroko was put down and was immediately interrogated by said blond boy, "Hey hey are you okay? What's your name?"

The blue haired interevened before Kuroko could speak, "You guys seem to be forgetting that I'm the one who fell on MY BACK here!"

"No one cares about you. Anyway, we're sorry on his behalf..! Um… That's right! We didn't get your name just now!"

This was too much for Kuroko to handle. Never in his life was he to deal with so many things happening at once. The blond's eyes were too round in Kuroko's opinion and his personal bubble was being invaded. A step backwards was involuntarily taken when suddenly; he bumped into another certain someone. Kuroko was shocked as wrapped fingers grabbed his shoulders, "You're scaring him Kise."

The hands on his shoulders spun him around so that he would face the owner, "Are you hurt by any chance?" Kuroko took in this person's features; green hair, taped fingers and green glasses. Oh, and also a grumpy face. Kuroko's head finally registered the question asked to him, "Um… No, I'm alright. Besides, I'm the one who ran into him." Kuroko turned around and bowed politely to the blue haired boy, "I'm very sorry"

The boy started flailing, "Oi oi! It was nothing! You don't have to be so formal!"

Kuroko swore the purple and yellow one's eyes turned into slits, "Mine-chin MADE a freshmen bow to him~"

"Akashicchi ain't going to like this when he finds out~!"

"You're not gonna tell! …are you..?"

And what happened after that was just plain abnormal. The green head patted Kuroko on the back assuringly, "It's best you not be late for your first class. 2 minutes till the bell rings."

Kuroko nodded silently and walked pass the lively group.

* * *

As Kuroko walked away, the green head walked towards the fighting trio; punching the purple and the blond in the head and proceeded to kick the blue head on the shin, "-_sigh_- Honestly, is that any way to act in front of a freshmen?"

The blond was the first to apologise, "Sorry Midorimacchi, but bullying is a major no-no in Akashicchi's rule book! Aominecchi needs to be punished!"

Then the purple one said, "Mido-chin… That hurt…"

"Damn, hope that kid's alright…" the blue head added.

The green head sighed again, "He's fine. Now let's get on to practice. We have a show during the after-school assembly and Akashi hates tardy pants."

The other three saluted him, "Yes sir!"

The green head opened the door and walked inside the concert hall when he noticed their captain standing in the middle of the staircase; staring at his right hand. As the group approached the red head, they realised he was smiling to himself, "Is everything alright Akashi?"

The red head turned his attention to his friends and smiled sadistically, "I think I just found us a pianist."

"A pianist?" the blue one asked.

The red head chuckled lightly, "Yes, one that can play 'any' type of music~"

The blond jumped with joy, "Cool! When do we get to meet him?"

"Soon enough" replied their captain. "Now, shall we practice?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: OMG I JUST MADE AKASHI REFER TO HIS TEAMMATES AS... F-FRIENDS..! XD

No offense but he doesn't look like the type to...call his what-you-think-might-be friends as friends, you know what I mean? But, my story, my Akashi! Oh yeah! And 'Unkai' actually means 'sea of clouds'~ Just found it fitting!

Now, I'll sleep... Nighty night~ Hopes Sandy'll give me a _frosty_ dream tonight~!


	3. Chapter 2: Two Friends Unite

Okay, woke up at 8, and got back to writing! Maybe three chapters today... Who knows~? ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Two Friends Unite**

The first class was Japanese History. At least half the class was sleeping and the other half was chattering in their own little cliques. Did he miss something or was everyone just super familiar with each other? Highschool usually meant new faces and friends but they were acting like they've known each other since preschool. _'Maybe it's just me not interracting..'_ But Kuroko was never one to talk. People usually talked to him and that was only when they noticed his presence!

"Oh my god! Did you see them just now?" said a girl behind Kuroko.

"Yes! You know Kise actually picked up my books and apologise! Such a gentleman!" replied another.

_'Hmm… Why does that name sound…'_ Kuroko piqued as he remembered the green head mentioning that same name. Kuroko spun around and asked, "You guys know who Kise is?"

The girls, although slightly shocked by Kuroko's sudden appearance, immediately squealed, "Know him?! We worship him! Oh those kind eyes…"

"..and silky hair!" added another.

Then, a third one intervened, "Wait, you didn't apply here because of the Generation of Miracles?!"

Kuroko tilted his head in genuine confusion, "The generation…of miracles..?"

The girls gasp in unison.

"Oi oi what's going on back there?" The voices hushed down immediately knowing they had struck their teacher's nerve. One of the girls signalled to lower their voices a bit. The first girl patted Kuroko's hand, deviating his attention to her as she revealed a magazine from underneath her desk, "They're prodigies in this school and well, let's just say most of us apply to this school to hear them play~!"

"Yeah, because they never play for anyone else unless the school allowed them too!"

Kuroko flipped through the pages. The main page of the Generation of Miracles showed each and every single one of the boys he had just met. The first one, their lead, their violinist was Akashi Seijuuro. _'The red head…'_ The second one, a blue head who plays the saxophone. _'Aomine…Daiki.'_ The third one, a blond holding a trumpet, "This is Kise right?" The girls nodded enthusiastically. The fourth one, was the green head, Midorima Shintarou, with a flute in his hand. The last one was the tall purple head sitting on a chair, seemingly playing his cello. _'Murasakibara Atsushi'_

_'The Generation of Miracles huh?'_ Kuroko thought to himself.

"Ne ne Kuroko-kun~!"

"Hmm?"

"They're going to play today during the after-school assembly! Then you'll hear them play! You'll swoon I tell you!"

An arm suddenly wrapped around Kuroko's neck, "Pfft! Don't try to drag a fellow men into your childish fantasies will ya?"

"HEY!"

Kuroko felt happy somehow. His class wasn't so bad. The girls were friendly and the guys were pretty much the same. No one cared about your past or where you were from. And that's what really mattered. _'Maybe I can really bury the past here…'_ The day went pass faster than expected. Kuroko got to know all his classmates in one day after he made himself 'present' to them. They were an awkward bunch but all in all they were really kind people. The girls clung to Kuroko for some reason…

"C'mon! C'mon! We need to get a good seat in the concert hall!" Kuroko was practically dragged to the hall and was forced to seat in between the girls. He saw one of the boys in his class infront of him making pouting faces probably because he was 'hogging' up all the girls in the class. Just then the red curtains were lifted causing the hall of first years to cheer and applaud. On stage was the Generation of Miracles, all dressed up in tailcoats and ready to play. It seemed that each member already had his own fanclub too.

A certain red head took a few steps forward and cleared his throat. The hall became as silent as a grave; eager to hear his share of words, "I, Akashi Seijuuro, on behalf of myself and my fellow musicians, would like to welcome all of you to our wonderful school. As such, we shall play a piece composed personally for this event alone. May all of you enjoy our show." A round of applause was given to the violinist._ 'Such a firm voice…'_ Kuroko silently thought.

Akashi bowed and went back to his original position. As he readied himself, so did the others. For a split second, Kuroko swore all of them looked his way. The girls beside him squealed as they too realised it. But Kuroko wasn't thrilled at all. That wasn't a normal glance. That was as though they wanted to be certain that he was watching them. The first one to start playing was Akashi. Kuroko couldn't describe Akashi's playing as anything other than electrifying. As he reached a certain note, the other five joined him harmoniously. Everyone was caught off guard. The way the other five mould their play to Akashi's violin was…too shocking.

Many had their mouth agape. Not only did they not have a conductor, but even a normal person could tell that they were lead by the red head's violin. But how was the question. It would either take weeks of practice or just plain trust. While everyone was left to their questions, Kuroko merely sat on his seat staring at the performance. To Kuroko, their faces showed no difficulty or any sort of discomfort at all; obviously they had upmost confidence in themselves. _'Is it a spontaneous piece?'_ Kuroko asked himself. The level of professionalism proved so otherwise but maybe just maybe, the four really were playing according to the violin alone.

Kuroko closed off his eyes and listened. He could hear the violin hitting an A Minor, the trumpet and cello following very close behind and that was enough to prove it. Eventhough its by a millisecond, eventhough it was almost inaudible, but the Generation of Miracles were definitely playing this piece spontaneously by following the violin very very closely. As a loud applause was heard accompanied by cheering, Kuroko opened his eyes to see them take their bow. The curtains came down and the performance was over.

Kuroko released a long exhale he didn't know he was holding in. The girls squealed again amongst each other before saying their goodbyes and leaving the hall. The boys from Kuroko's class approached him and asked him out to hang around or watch a movie but Kuroko turned them down, using his 'I left some things in class' excuse. Everyone parted their ways and Kuroko was left in the school. Frankly, he really did leave something in the classroom. Kuroko entered and left his classroom as soon as he took his pencil case under his desk.

As usual, he passed by the concert hall door again. It was late and everyone should have left already. Kuroko stared at the door, fighting an inner debate he had with himself. For once, he felt that rush again. The rush when you play so satisfyingly. His fingers felt the need to play again… The tingle on his fingertips he used to have as he looked at the black and white keys._ '…Maybe…Just once again.. Once again and I'll never play it!'_

Kuroko opened the door and walked nervously down the stairs. To his surprise, one light was left on, right in the middle of the stage. And underneath that almost blinding light, was a white grand piano. Kuroko was too caught up with himself to even question why. He dropped his bag on one of the front row seats and jumped up on stage. Supressing his memory as hard as he could, Kuroko stared at his instrument. Remembering the sound it could produce and the pieces he used to compose and play calmed him and brought a smile to his face. The piano was his best friend, his only instrument.

Kuroko sat on the white stool and yet again, he hovered his fingers above the black and white keys. He closed his eyes and envisioned a piece. All of a sudden, his right hand moved smoothly across the keys as how it had move all those years. Followed by his left fingers, then the pedal, then the wonderful sound of music. _'Ah I see… This was the concert's piece…'_ After realising what he was playing, Kuroko focused more on what he had heard during the performance, what the violin sounded like, what the flute contributed, what everyone did to make the music they played.

It was… Magical. Kuroko never knew this was what it had felt like. Years and years of not playing really made him aware of how much he truly missed this sound he was creating. Kuroko ended the piece exactly as how Akashi had ended it. An abrupt end; fitting such an 'abrupt' piece. Just as he concluded his playing, a small round of applause echoed in what he thought was just an empty concert hall.

* * *

**Authour's Note**: Yay~! Oh and I had a VERY nice dream~! Thank you Sandy!


	4. Chapter 3: The Aloof Trumpet

Wow guys... The reviews you guys gave me are making me blush.. hard! Seriously! Why are you people so sweet~?

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Aloof Trumpet**

Kuroko deadpanned as five figures emerged from their backrow seats, "That was amazing!" shouted Kise. Midorima too added, "I never expected such a detailed performance."

"That was cool!" said Aomine with his bright smile. Murasakibara just nodded enthusiastically with potato chips in his hands and mouth. Akashi was the last one to echo his clap as he walked towards the stiff pianist on stage, "I'm fascinated by you. How on Earth do you play something that was originally composed by 5 different intrsuments on a piano?"

Kuroko was still in shock. _'They set me up?'_

Akashi continued, "The intensity of the violin, the aloofness of the trumpet, the subtle flute, the mellow cello and the independent saxophone…"

"I…I didn't mean to play it.."

Akashi jumped on stage as how Kuroko had done, "And yet there you were playing to your hearts content."

Kuroko couldn't decide whether Akashi was happy or extremely furious when he played their song. Out of instinct, Kuroko made a run for it but Akashi caught his hand. The pianist paused as Akashi held his hand gently; without any force or anger, "May I?" Akashi asked oh so softly as he turned Kuroko's hand to see his palm and trace his fingers.

"Hmm.. It is as I predicted. Your fingers, they are made for the piano keys, Tetsuya~" Kuroko blushed at the comment and took his hand back, "I'm sorry for intruding your concert hall…"

"Pleasures all mine."

"I didn't mean it that way.."

"Then, what 'way' do you mean, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was...speechless. What the hell is with Akashi?! He pouted before dashing pass all of them; grabbing his bag without a second thought; leaving the hall and the Generation of Miracles behind.

The door slammed shut behind the pianist. Aomine sighed, "Now, who's the bully?! Seriously…"

Akashi merely chuckled, "Well then, we'll just have to reel him in~"

Midorima sighed, "Knowing you, Akashi... You plan on turning this situation into a game don't you?"

The red head smiled devilishly, "Haha! Well, since today's a Friday, we'll begin the hunt on Monday."

The flautist shook his head but accepted his captain's order nonetheless, "Alright, everyone choose your day..."

* * *

Monday came unexceptionally fast for a certain pianist. Kuroko's classmates realized he was sighing way too much for a highschooler.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun~?" called out one of the girls.

The boy didn't even flinch! Kuroko sighed again. His thoughts were filled with his meeting with the Generation of Miracles. He had to admit, he loved the piano and he will always love it. Hell, his fingers were still tingling with excitement. He wanted to play it again. But the risk of meeting the five were...vexing... There was something off about the much loved group. They had an aura; although not threatening but it was something to fear. But what was worse was the fact that at the back of his mind, he feared that they just weren't 'here' anymore._ 'No, they looked fine.'_ Kuroko prayed silently. The day passed lazily with Kuroko on clean up duty. As he was rubbing the whiteboard, he heard the 'aloofness' of a trumpet echoing in the corridor. Curiosity got the better of him and he went hunting for the source._ 'Its familiar.. Its very much like.. Kise's trumpet'_

As the sound became louder and louder, Kuroko followed it to the staircase leading to the school basement grounds. Kuroko went down slowly; people always said basements were scary. It was also getting dark outside; light was dissipating in the school corridor. A loud cling sound caused Kuroko to lose his balance. He tripped on one of the stairs. Kuroko readied for impact but instead, an arm wrapped around his torso cushioned his fall. Kuroko's closed eyes opened slowly to see a familiar face, "Are you alright Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun... Um.. Thanks.. Sorry." Kuroko smiled in gratitude. Meanwhile, Kise's face turned multiple shades of red at seeing such a sight which he thought was impossible for the usual stoic boy. "K-Kurokocchi... Don't do that, I might jump on you..."

"Hmm?" Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. Kise's inner self squealed, _'This kid is too cute and clueless for his own good...'_

Kuroko made his way back up with Kise following close behind, "Um.. Kise-kun. Why are you still here?"

"Huh? Oh, the others left me to shine and polish their instruments while they went ahead home!"

Kuroko looked at Kise's smiling face, "Are you alright with that?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it. If Aominecchi did it, he'd just be sleeping the whole night here. If Midorimacchi did it, he would never be done till morning saying that 'there is still a dirty spot' even when its CLEARLY spotless! If Murasakibaracchi did it... Let's just say it'll turn out worse than it originally was.. And Akashi doesn't have the right to do it... I don't particularly mind because I don't take too long and I clean it as much that is needed."

Kuroko suddenly became aware that they were talking normally for once. Kise was talkative but also a good listener and had a high respect for his friends. The two were compatible when conversing and Kise promised to walk Kuroko home seeing that Kuroko came down because he heard some noise in the basement (though Kise denied of playing the trumpet while polishing the spare trumpets). As they went off to the concert hall to grab Kise's school bag and trumpet, Kuroko stared at the grand piano that was not moved since he last played it. Kise apologized to Kuroko as he had to go backstage to switch off the lights. Kuroko nodded understandingly and waited on the stage beside the piano. Unbeknownst to Kuroko, Kise was standing backstage just watching what Kuroko would do alone with the piano.

Kise smiled as he saw Kuroko suppress the desire to play it; his fingers trembling with temptation. The blond took out his trumpet and emerged from his hiding place, "Ne, Kurokocchi~ Won't you play a duet with me?"

Kuroko turned to face Kise, "A duet?"

"Yup~! You'll be my accompany! Akashicchi said you can play anything so just follow my lead. Don't worry, I promise you it won't take long! Please!" The blond clapped his palms together and did his ever so famous puppy face.

Kuroko frowned for a second before he felt his instrument calling him, "Alright..."

"Yes!"

Kise inhaled and exhaled slowly as Kuroko mentally prepared himself. When the two instruments started playing together, it was like a perfect blend of harmony. The trumpet and piano had no ranks. They played equally; neither was the accompany of the other. Kise smiled when he saw Kuroko's face. It was calm and happy. They played for quite some time, both of them loving the music they produced together. When both were starting to worn out, they stopped altogether. Kise praised Kuroko for matching to his trumpet so well. The blond then did the same as Akashi had; taking hold of Kuroko's hand and admiring his fingers, "They do look the same.."

Kuroko became perplexed, "Look the same?"

"Hmm? Oh, I meant they look the same as my sister's! She was a pianist herself!"

Kuroko smiled at Kise's enthusiasm about his sister, "Oh really? Where is she now? Do I get to meet her?"

In an instant, Kise's face turned pale. Kuroko was shocked but Kise immediately laughed it off, "Kurokocchi~! That's not fair! You wanna meet my sister more than me don't you~?"

The pianist became flustered a little, "That's not what I meant! I just-!"

"Haha! It's okay, I'm just teasing ya~! Let's get you home! Its dark outside!"

Kuroko thanked god for the change in atmosphere. He didn't want to lose another friend. _'But what really happened to his sister?'_

* * *

Midorima sighed as he watched from above. His phone was currently in dial with Akashi. When the red head answered, Midorima reported, "Kise's got him warmed up."

**_"Anything else?"_ **The captain asked.

"Well... Kise might need someone tonight. Kuroko brought up his past"

_**"... Get Aomine to do it. He's the only one when it comes to Kise."**_

"I understand." Midorima put the phone down. _'Tomorrow is Murasakibara'_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah lots of hints huh~? Enjoy! One more chap coming up! Stay tuned~! (Gimme a few hours~!)


	5. Chapter 4: The Mellow Cello

Woah! Some light hints here! (VERY light~!) Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys have no idea how much I love you! ENJOY! (Oh and my 'friend' laughed so hard at the title, she fell off her bed...) Oh, this chapter has been edited!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Mellow Cello**

In the dark of the night, two bodies joined, "A-Ah!"

Earlier, Kise was mumbling when he came back to the room. He started seeing his mother and sister again. As soon as Aomine received Midorima's text, he woke up and stayed awake till the blond came back. To 'comfort' was to make one forget of their worries and trouble. In all five of their cases, 'comforting' meant to embrace and make each other forget. They had all lost someone or something along the way. They were lucky enough Akashi was there to save them.

Meanwhile, Aomine coaxed the blond the best he could. It wasn't the first time he was in charge of calming the blond down. Kise was sensitive, but not delicate. He was strong but not invincible. Thus, even the slight remembrance of the tragedy, would break the blond little by little, "Forget everything Kise… It wasn't your fault. None of it was.. Whether it was Akari or your mother.."

Kise felt warm in the saxophonist's arms. Aomine was gentle if not kind when comforting. He was glad Akashi didn't discipline him himself. Akashi's method was…memorable the least… Throughout the night, the trumpeter slept in wide-open arms. Midorima entered the room as soon as Kise fell asleep, "Is he stable again?"

Aomine adjusted his position; careful not to wake the blond up, "He's fine. Just a little shaken up that's all. How was his day?"

"Progressive. Kuroko is apparently easy to prey on when alone."

"You make it sound like he's edible Midorima."

The fluatist smirked, "Wouldn't you be surprised?"

Aomine smirked back. The five of them were eager to share Kuroko's curse as how they all had shared theirs.

* * *

_'Kuroko is in a daze again'_ was everyone's collective thought underneath the shady tree they were sitting at. It was good enough that his classmates got him out to eat during lunch but Kuroko still wasn't responsive. "What is he thinking?" asked one of the girls.

"No idea. A man's mind is not something to be questioned about!" answered one of the guys.

The girls shook their heads and sighed. Kuroko thought about Kise. He was curious and worried for his new blond friend. Kuroko was snapped back down to Earth when the girls gasped loudly together, "We forgot to finish Ms Ederra's English translations! Gotta go!"

And just like that, the pax reduced to only 3 boys. Not too long later, the guys complained about their hair and excused themselves to the washroom, leaving Kuroko all by himself underneath the peaceful tree. The pianist sighed to himself till leaves fell on his head excessively, "Is this sit taken, Kurokocchi~?"

Kuroko looked up to a friendly face, "Good afternoon Kise-kun"

"Haha! You're always so formal!" Kise jumped down from the tree branch he had climbed on from the other side; completely making himself unaware to Kuroko and his classmates.

Aomine too decided to sit with them, "Oi oi what's new? This our new hangout?"

Kuroko didn't know how to answer to that, "Um.."

"Ah, so this is where we'll be sitting today hmm?", interjected a certain green head, "They're over here Murasakibara!"

Kuroko looked behind Midorima to see Muraskibara heading over towards them too. In the end, there were five of them sitting cross-legged on the green grass; Akashi being absent. Kuroko was about to ask when Murasakibara said, "Aka-chin had to talk with the principal about the funds for a bigger hall and new instruments…"

Kuroko nodded, "I see…" He then thought to himself,_ 'Am I stuck with them? Permenantly?'_

Murasakibara opened a cup of vanilla puding, its aroma reaching the nose of a vanilla addict; namely Kuroko. The pianist stared at the pudding; catching everyone's attention. Murasakibara realised it too and came up with an evil approach, "Ne, Kuro-chin~ Do you wanna have some pudding?"

Kuroko nodded mutely._ 'Time to lure the rabbit' _thought the cellist as he patted at his legs; signalling Kuroko to sit on them. The other three watched in fascination as Kuroko crawled over on top of Murasakibara and sat in between his legs obediently. Murasakibara leaned his chin on top of Kuroko's head as the pianist enjoyed his vanilla pudding. The purple head smirked in victory and shoved it in the other three's faces. And to make things worse, "Ne, Kuro-chin~ Wanna go out on a date with me today?"

"HAH?!" Kise exclaimed aloud. Aomine chocked on his tuna sandwich as well. "Uwah! Aominecchi!"

Midorima merely fixed his glasses, "Well, that was straightforward.."

Kuroko looked up to the cellist out of curiosity and confusion. Murasakibara gave his charming smile, "I'll treat you to some vanilla ice-cream too~"

The Generation of Miracles swore they saw Kuroko's eyes beam like a little kid getting a new toy, "Okay then"

Kise and Aomine were shocked, _'IS IT THAT EASY TO MANIPULATE THIS GUY?!'_

Midorima chuckled aloud, _'Oh Akashi would love this..'_

That evening, after school ended, Murasakibara came to pick Kuroko up from his classroom. The girls blushed when they saw a member of the Generation of Miracles knocking on their door, "Is Kuro-chin here~?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Kuroko packed his things hurriedly and said his goodbyes to his classmates who stared at him in awe. The two left the school compound and made their way to the park. Kuroko felt eyes staring at him. The pianist wondered to himself then he noticed something; Murasakibara was carrying his cello behind his back, "You plan on bringing it home today?"

The cellist thought to himself for a second, "Actually, I wanted to play it for you today and tell me what you think of it."

"Oh…ok."

The purple head found a good spot at an open area near the fountain. He sat on the edge of the fountain and took out his gigantic instrument. As he got into position, he paused, "Ne, Kuro-chin.."

Kuroko who was standing opposite him tilted his head, "Yes?"

"…why do you play the piano?"

The pianist laughed lightly, "Because I like it when people enjoy my music. Don't you?"

Murasakibara was caught off guard as he heard Kuroko laugh for the first time, "Is that so? Well then, I hope you will enjoy this~"

The cellist never played for a reason. He had a reason once many years ago, but he didn't have any at the moment. Perhaps… Perhaps to see 'this' person smile always was a good enough reason to play heartily… Murasakibara closed his eyes and played with a smile etched on his face. Kuroko's eyes bulged in surprise. The purple head's music…were like a sea of flowers; sweet and enticing yet blinding. Kuroko admired everything Murasakibara was, his concentration, the swift way he moves his bow and the deep voice of the cello.

Murasakibara ended his piece in contribution to what he felt towards Kuroko but he'll keep that to himself for the time being. He opened his eyes to see the result of his music; and he received it as a warm grateful smile came to view. Of course, his playing attracted passersby thus earning him a huge round of applause.

In the late evening, Murasakibara treated Kuroko to some vanilla ice-cream as promised. The cellist then proceeded to accompany Kuroko home. On the way back, Murasakibara felt the pianist's eyes on him, "Is there something on my face, Kuro-chin~?"

Kuroko smiled at being found out, "No it's just that I really enjoyed myself today. You play so melodiously and you ended your performance so sweetly. I would like to hear you play again... Is that fine?"

Should Kuroko ever know how hard the cellist blushed that night; he would've never believed his eyes.

* * *

**Authour's Note**: AWW! Muk-kun kawaii ne~?! I had so much fun here! Next is Midorima-kun!

Alright, I'm out of here! Time...to go..to...slee-..zzzz~~


	6. Chapter 5: The Subtle Flute

OMFG I HAD SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! Trust me, I love spoiling and bashing the green head! XD  
Thankies for the reviews! Read away~! (This chapter has been edited)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Subtle Flute**

Midorima was cleaning his flute when Aomine and Kise returned home. The green head fixed his glasses and inspected the two, "Please don't tell me you guys went spying on Kuroko and Murasakibara…"

The two laughed sheepishly, "We couldn't help it… Thank god Murasakibara didn't do anything to Kuroko…"

Midorima sighed, "He can't do anything until Akashi gives the green light."

Kise nodded, "That's true.. But Midorimacchi you should've seen them! I couldn't really hear what Kurokocchi said but Murasakibaracchi blushed so hard!"

Aomine added, "I've never seen that guy blush all my life…"

Right on cue, the cellist opened the main door. An awkward silence ensued as the three stared at the purple head, "What?" he asked.

Kise was the first one to speak, "So~? How was it? Isn't Kurokocchi just the sweetest thing?!"

All of a sudden, Murasakibara's face turned red; very similar to when he was with Kuroko, "Y-Yeah… Kuro-chin is rather cute…"

Aomine and Kise just stared blankly at the purple head; shocked to see a flustered Murasakibara. Meanwhile Midorima just smiled cunningly, _'So Kuroko has that effect on everyone huh?'_

That night, the cellist slept in peace. Akashi came home late and to his surprise, the three 'kids' were already sleeping. Aomine wasn't a shock but the usually loud Kise who loved to stay up late was tucked in bed and Murasakibara who usually couldn't sleep without Akashi was snoring in his blanket. The red head smiled as he walked into Midorima's room, "I see that Atsushi had a fun time with Tetsuya~"

Midorima looked at Akashi, "Well of course he did and so did the other two."

"Hmm?"

"Kise and Aomine went spying…"

Akashi chuckled, "Let me guess, the kids couldn't take it huh?"

Midorima smiled, "Yeah."

The red head sat on top of Midorima's bed and hummed in thought, "Hmm.. If Atsushi can sleep, that means he was too preoccupied with today's event to even think about anything else huh~? That would also mean that Tetsuya must have been a tasty treat~"

Midorima snickered, "I wouldn't know about that but I do know that Murasakibara blushed when asked about Kuroko."

"Oya~? Tetsuya really is amazing… So, isn't it your turn to test our pianist?"

Akashi smiled when he saw the glint in Midorima's eyes, "Yes"

* * *

It was Wednesday; Kuroko's fourth day of school. For some reason, today he thinks he's going to get to know another member of the Generation of Miracles. He himself wanted to get to know them too. Kuroko felt as though…they were the same yet completely different. He exited the empty house and left for school. Everyday it was the same thing; leave for school and come back home to no on but himself.

He couldn't help but picture the six of them sitting together for lunch and playing together. He hadn't felt so warm in a long time. It was as though school felt more like home to him. He had his classmates and friends waiting for him there. Kuroko smiled to himself as he walked on the street. He looked at his wristwatch to check the time, '_I still got half an hour…'_ With that thought in mind, Kuroko decided to take another route to school completely on a whim.

He walked through the trees and took the path around the school. It was peaceful and quiet in the forest. Kuroko walked further inside until the school entrance came to view. He checked his wristwatch again and sighed in relief; he still had 5 minutes or so. Just as Kuroko took one step forward, he felt something prick his right sole. His eyes widened as pain coursed through his veins in a flash. Kuroko groaned loudly as he fell over, grabbing his right leg.

He saw something sharp; a green stick-like plant piercing his shoe; immediately he tried pulling it out. The pianist winced in pain as the pricks of the plant caused his fingers to bleed. Kuroko heard the bushes rustle before a flautist came into view.

* * *

Earlier, Midorima was preparing breakfast when he heard Aomine and Kise fighting again. Murasakibara and Akashi sat down and enjoyed some toast and orange juice before heading for school; leaving the three of them at home. Midorima heard something chatter to pieces and that was the bottom line. He went inside the room and scolded the immature duo, causing them to pout and went ahead to eat breakfast. Midorima sighed and cleared the broken glass; which used to belong to a frame.

He heard Kise and Aomine saying his goodbyes thus only the green head was at home now. He cleared the dishes and took off to school last. He calculated the time wasted at home and concluded that he still had 7 minutes left. The flautist sighed to himself as he reached school. Right before he passed the gates, he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the direction of the forest. After a short debate with himself, he went to investigate the area. When he heard someone moaning in pain, he hurried through the bushes.

Well, he wasn't expecting to see Kuroko of all people lying on the ground, "M-Midorima-kun…" Kuroko said slightly in shock. The green head realized that Kuroko's hand was bleeding; causing him to immediately react, "What happened?! Why are your fingers bleeding?"

Kuroko winced in pain again as he tried to pull the stem out of his foot. Midorima kneeled beside him and pried Kuroko's hand off the plant, "Let me do it." Kuroko hesitated for a second before nodding his head. The green head took out his handkerchief to serve as protection and grasped the plant firmly. He looked to Kuroko who gave another nod. Midorima nodded back, "Brace yourself."

Kuroko gasped in pain out loud as the flautist yanked the green thing out of his foot. Midorima swiftly took off Kuroko's shoe to check the wound, "It was in quite deep, I'll need to get you to the infirmary." But Midorima's words didn't reach Kuroko as the pianist was on the verge of fainting. The green head finally noticed Kuroko's constant panting and blurry eyes, _'Oh no.'_ Midorima wasted no time in carrying Kuroko in his arms and raced inside the school. He ran to the infirmary and kicked the door open.

Luckily, after the nurse called the doctor to check the wound, he stated that Kuroko was fine and needed plenty of rest. His leg was bandaged along with his fingers. Midorima sighed in relief, _'What was he even doing in the forest?'_

The doctor approached Midorima, "Um… Perhaps it'd be better if you took him home. A school is no place for someone who needs plenty of rest. If possible, could you monitor him as well? I couldn't find his family record."

Midorima nodded, "I see. Then excuse me." The green head proceeded to carry Kuroko again in his arms and exited the school compound after a tiny fight with the security guard. Midorima brought the pianist back to the house he shared with the other members of the Generation of Miracles. He placed Kuroko on top of his bed. The flautist sighed as he looked at Kuroko's sleeping face. When Kuroko groaned in pain, Midorima rechecked his injuries. When the bandage of Kuroko's foot needed changing, the green head nudge the pianist gently, "Kuroko, please open your eyes."

As though Kuroko had heard it, he opened his eyes, "Mmm..?"

Midorima smiled at the cute pout Kuroko was making; probably he didn't want to escape his slumber yet, "I need to change your bandage."

When Kuroko was fully awake, he finally noticed the room he was in, "Where am I?"

Midorima helped Kuroko to sit up and turn his body so that his legs were dangling from the edge of the bed; making it easier for the green head to fix the bandages wrapped around the pianist's right foot. "You're in my room. The doctor told me to bring you home to rest. If you feel uncomfortable here, I'll send you home after I change your bandages."

Kuroko mumbled something to himself as he took the mug of hot milk offered to him by Midorima. The flautist rewrapped the bandage professionally; wanting the painist to recover as soon as possible, "The doctor said it should heal in two days so just go back to sleep okay?"

Midorima took the empty mug from Kuroko's hand and placed it on the side table. He then took hold of Kuroko's bandaged hand and brought it to his lips, "You should be careful Kuroko… Your fingers are vital for your music to be heard." Kuroko blushed as Midorima kissed his hand gently as how a mother would do to her children's wounds.

The green head smiled at the obviously flushed pianist and released his hand, "You should get some rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Midorima tucked Kuroko in his bed and waited for him to sleep. The flautist smiled again as he recalled what Kuroko had mumbled,_ 'No one is there waiting you said. Then perhaps it is better if you lived here with us'_

For the next few hours, Midorima tended to Kuroko's need, from painkillers to extra blankets. He made sure the pianist was comfortable and could sleep peacefully. When evening came, Kuroko had a mild fever as the doctor had predicted due to a side effect of the medications. Midorima borrowed some of Akashi's clothes and changed Kuroko out of his uniform. When everything was set, Kuroko smiled at Midorima, "Arigatou…Midorima-kun.."

Midorma smiled back and ruffled Kuroko's hair, "Go to sleep"

It didn't take much for Kuroko to fall back to sleep. A few minutes later, the rest of the Generation of Miracles came home. Kise was the first to point his finger at the flautist, "You were here?! Why didn't you come to school?! What is wron-!" but Kise couldn't finish his sentence as Midorima threw a wet cloth to his face, "Keep your voice down! He's trying to sleep, you idiot!"

Everyone except Akashi tilted their heads, "…he..?"

The red head merely stared at the flautist, "Interesting"

The green head led them in his room to see a soundly sleeping Kuroko. Kise and Aomine hovered over Kuroko and whispered non-stop about his cute sleeping face. "His face looks so angelic... Ne, Aominecchi?" Aomine gave a nod in agreement. Murasakibara kneeled beside the bed and poked Kuroko's cheek, "Kuro-chin looks so tast-" Both Aomine and Kise immediately stopped the cellist from finishing his sentence. Aomine leaned down to whisper, "Are you nuts?!" Kise too leaned down beside Murasakibara's ear, "If Akashicchi heard you say that, he might think you want to..! You know..! Do 'it' or something!"

Meanwhile, Akashi hummed loudly, "Hmm… Are those my clothes?"

Midorima nodded straightforwardly, "Yes, he didn't have anything else to wear. You don't mind do you?"

Akashi tilted his left brow as he faced the flautist, "Of course not. I'm just curious though. Did you strip him and put those clothes on him yourself?"

"…" Midorima stiffened when all the other three stared at him, "Well…when you put it that way…"

Akashi's smile turned deadly, "Are you defying me Shintarou? What were the rules again?"

Let's just say, everyone left Kuroko to his sleep and gave a certain 'punishment' to someone who broke the rules of the game.

* * *

**Author's Note**: HAHAHA! Midorima got 'punished'! XD Oh and the rules were:-

1) No molesting  
2) No kissing  
3) No 'attacking'

Only 'friendly' acts are allowed~! XD Oh and sorry no instruments in this one... Its getting old.. HAHA! Gimme a while to type Aomine's scene with Tetsu~! Their's is gonna be so sweet!


	7. Chapter 6: The Independent Saxophone

Okay, I know some of you are uncomfortable with the ooc-ness but it can't be helped! My Beta reader fixes my chapters to her liking! I've already replaced her and I hope you guys will enjoy this and I'll fix up all the chapters after this story is done, okay~? Read away fellow readers!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Independent Saxophone**

Aomine sat on his bed staring at the table clock on the drawer in between his bed and Kise's. The blond dozed off hours ago along with Murasakibara. The reason why he was doing this was because he was waiting for his turn. He didn't want to waste a single second of his day with Kuroko. He watched the clock intently; following each tick like it were to explode anytime soon. The saxophonist prayed that midnight would come faster. Meanwhile, Akashi and Midorima were next door playing shogi, "You made an unnecessary move, Shintarou."

Midorima was confused with that statement; whether the red head meant his latest move of moving his piece, or the fact that he involuntarily broke the rules to 'the game'. Either way, Midorima apologized to the violinist, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking things through."

"If you were to think things through, would the outcome remain different?" Akashi asked as he made his final move.

"...I do not know."

The violinist gazed upon the wall clock, "Looks like its his turn now."

* * *

Aomine stood up and pressed a button on the clock to off the soft alarm that rang lazily. The blue head picked his saxophone up and left the room. He made a left turn and passed the living room. He stopped as he reached a wooden door that had a green frog hanging on it. Aomine was careful when he turned the door knob. He made sure not to make too much noise as the door creaked open. The saxophonist took a deep breath before entering the room. He could hear light snoring from the pianist; sleeping soundly on Midorima's bed. Aomine shut the door and went to the windowsill; sitting on the table drawer Midorima had placed there.

The saxophonist brought the mouthpiece up and blew very lightly. As he played the keys, he paid close attention to Kuroko's face. Aomine played a soft tune; a lullaby to the house. He watched in satisfaction as Kuroko's frowned face from all the noise earlier relaxed. He smiled in success.

Meanwhile, outside Midorima's window, three figures hid from view. Kise was the first to peek, "I knew he was gonna do that!"

"Kise-chin~ Why are we out here?" Murasakibara asked as he nibbled on his potato sticks.

"Cuz you'll never know what that cunning guy is gonna do to Kurokocchi!"

Midorima sighed, "Honestly Kise, you're overreacting."

Kise turned to the flautist, "Ne, Midorimacchi.. What are you even doing here?"

The green head simply fixed his glasses and said, "This is my room, I have the right to spy on intruders."

The blond made droopy eyes at the obviously lame reason. Murasakibara pouted as the last of the potato stick disappeared in his mouth, "I'm going back in...Snack's gone."

Midorima stated, "It's not 'gone', it's finished."

Kise peeked one last time. Before he realized it, he was already yawning, "Maybe it is time to go back to sleep... Aominecchi is a professional when it comes to playing the saxophone... So if his plan was to lull Kurokocchi into a peaceful sleep, then it should take its toll on us too.."

The cellist left with Kise following close behind, leavng Midorima at the window. The green head watched as Aomine played the right note every time, each note getting softer and softer; the perfect lullaby. The saxophonist knew what to play and how to play it. His music was free and had no attachments, no strict rules, no specific tone. It was something only a person who truly loved his instrument could do. When Aomine finished playing, he turned around and opened the window, "Seriously, I can hear you guys clearly from in here. Where's that idiot?"

Midorima chuckled, "That 'idiot' left to sleep already"

"Really? Guess it worked then! Hey, why you still here anyway?"

"Orders from Akashi."

"You mean he sent a rule-breaker to check up on the potential rule-breaker?"

"Pretty much"

Aomine scratched the back of his head, "I'll never understand that guy.." He looked behind him and looked at Kuroko's sleeping face. He thought to himself for a while before facing Midorima, "Hey can I sleep here tonight? You got extra futon in the closet right?"

"Is the potential rule-breaker planning on digging his own grave?"

"No! But... I can't leave now that he's in deep sleep! He 'frowned' when I open the door!"

Midorima thought hard then said, "Fine but make sure not to upset Akashi."

"Oh please, I'm not like you."

Before the flautist left for bed, he said, "And keep an eye on him while you're at it."

Aomine nodded and closed the window gently. He took the futon out from the closet and set it down on the floor. He sat on the futon and stared at Kuroko's face, "What are you dreaming about right now?" he asked out loud.

* * *

Kuroko didn't know where he was. It was dark and cold. There was no noise above the howling wind's whisper. He tried calling out to somebody; anybody! But no answer ever came. He started running through the dark place. Then, he heard the screams. He searched for the source; he turned and turned but everything looked the same. Darkness was all he could see. The screams intensified causing Kuroko to double over and close his ears. The screams were echoing in his head, "Please stop it!" he plead.

When all noise suddenly ceased, Kuroko felt someone behind him, "Tetsuya..." The pianist's body trembled as he recognized that voice. It belonged to the person that meant the world to him; the person who gave him life, "M-Mom..." Kuroko bravely turned to meet her eyes. She looked as how she did on that tragic night. Kuroko took a step back and covered his eyes, "Please... Please stop this!" As though someone had heard his plea, a sweet melody echoed through the darkness. His mother's figure disappeared and so did the darkness. Light engulfed the pianist; blinding him from sight. When he did open his eyes, he noticed that he was wearing his school uniform and was currently in the concert hall.

"Kurokocchi! Hurry up will you?" Kise called from the stage. Kuroko realized he was sitting on one of the audience seats. He stood up and saw Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi rearing up to go as they readied themselves with their instruments. He made his way to the stage when the concert hall door opened, "Sorry I'm late!"

Kuroko saw the saxophonist that smiled at him, "Yo, freshmen!"

Akashi was not pleased though, "You're late, Daiki. Today, you're going to practice an extra two hours starting now."

Aomine whined, "Damn it!"

But Aomine would never go against Akashi's orders so he immediately jumped on stage and took out his instrument, "Today boss wants me and you to work extra hard so bare with it!" he said to his saxophone. Kuroko sat on the piano stool and prepared himself to play the piano. Aomine took the lead and played the same tune Kuroko had heard just now. The pianist stared at the blue head, "So, you were the one..."

Kuroko's eyes suddenly opened to see the ceiling of Midorima's room, _'A dream..?'_ As his vision cleared, he sat up on his bed. He heard some light snoring and turned his head. There on the floor was Aomine; sleeping in a sitting position. He had his legs crossed, and his head leaning on his right fist; his arm leaning on his right knee. Kuroko crawled out of bed and onto the floor. He slowly crept in front of the sleeping saxophonist, "You're the one who played for me weren't you?" he asked softly as he just sat in front of Aomine. _'I never knew a saxophone could make such a sound..'_ Kuroko stared at the saxophonist's face, "You have a big forehead..."

Suddenly, Kise slammed the door open, "MORNING!"

Aomine jolted in shock and immediately lost his sitting balance, "Woah!"

Kuroko saw the edge of the chair he was going to hit, causing his reflexes to take action, "Watch out!" The pianist moved in front and managed to push the chair away in the last second but he too lost his blance and fell on top of the blue head. Aomine rubbed the back of his head, "Ow ow ow!" Kuroko winced as he had put pressure on his injured foot. Kise just stood dumbfounded at the door. The saxophonist opened his eyes and leaned his face forward, "Are you alright?"

Kuroko lifted his head, "I think so."

"You look like you're in a great position, Daiki." said Akashi who was leaning on the door frame.

Aomine finally realized the close proximity between him and Kuroko, "A-Ah! It's not what it looks like!"

Kuroko got off Aomine slowly but his foot still throbbed. He winced slightly and involuntarily let out a soft whimper but it still managed to reach the ears of the other three in the room. Kise rushed towards Kuroko, "Kurokocchi are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Akashi walked towards the pianist and leaned down. He looked into Kuroko's eyes before attempting to hold the injured foot. Just one touch and Kuroko groaned in pain, "You cannot fool me Tetsuya. Looks like we don't have a choice. Daiki, you stay home today and tend to his foot."

Kise immediately protested but was silenced by Akashi's glare. Aomine merely smiled and said, "Leave it to me then."

After the four left for school, Aomine carried Kuroko to the living room, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs"

"Hah? Seriously? That's it?"

Kuroko nodded bluntly. Aomine sighed but went off to prepare them. It didn't take long till food was served on the table in front of the television. Kuroko eyed each dish; there was scrambled eggs, hard-boiled eggs, soft-boiled eggs, sunny side up eggs and deviled eggs. Aomine proudly said, "Alright! Dig in!"

"But that looks like its meant for a whole army."

Aomine scratched the back of his head, "Well, you never specified so just eat them will you?"

Kuroko took a fork and tasted the scrambled eggs. _'It's good.'_ Aomine smiled when Kuroko ate heartily. Even though his face didn't show it, but Aomine knew he liked it. Kuroko didn't eat much but that was alright, Aomine helped him to finish it. After the dishes were cleared, the saxophonist sat beside Kuroko on the couch and watched tv. After a while, Kuroko spoke, "Why do you all live under the same roof?"

"...let's not go there yet.. Any other question?"

Kuroko somewhat glared at Aomine for not answering but he did have another question, "Was it you who played for me last night, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah cuz today was my tur- I mean, yeah cuz you looked like you needed something soothing!"

"Is that so? Well, thank you. It really helped me to sleep better."

Aomine could almost see how grateful Kuroko was as his face lit up with happiness. The blue head then said, "Hey can I call you Tetsu?"

"?"

"Well, everyone has a name for you and I wanted to call you in my own way too."

Kuroko's face remained still until a smile formed, "Of course"

Aomine couldn't take it, _'This kid is...too cute..'_

That day, they spent the day at the couch until both of them fell asleep; Kuroko leaning on Aomine's shoulder and Aomine leaning on Kuroko's head. When the rest of the group came home, they were speechless.

"So, he really is a rule breaker..." said Midorima.

Kise squealed before pouting, "Aominecchi is so unfair!"

Murasakibara merely took a blanket and covered the two of them, "Mine-chin cheating..."

"Hmph. He has the guts to sleep that way in my presence. Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, let me know when Daiki wakes up."

The three nodded, knowing full well Akashi wouldn't punish him now in fear that they might awaken Kuroko. That night, Kuroko had a peaceful sleep and dreamt of a sweet song played by the saxophonist.

* * *

**Author's Note**: YAY! Stay tuned for Akashi's chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: The Intense Violin

Sorry me so late... Just two more chaps to go! ENJOY! (Kuroko is purposely ooc in this chap) Read away fellow readers~!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: The Intense Violin**

It was finally Friday at Unkai High School. The Generation of Miracles started out their day by taking Kuroko to the clinic for a check up. The pianist entered the room together with the group to have his check-up. He sat on the edge of the provided bed for the doctor to examine. Luckily his foot was healed; though not completely yet. The doctor gave permission for the pianist to attend school though.

Kise hugged Kuroko, "Yay~! Kurokocchi can come back to school!" Aomine ruffled the younger one's hair, "Hear that? We can hang out under the tree again!" Murasakibara held out part of his bitten chocolate, "Kuro-chin~ Want some?" Kuroko shook his head politely. He looked towards Akashi when the red head's smile caught his attention.

Kuroko questioned the smile in an unspoken way that only Akashi would understand. The violinist responded by walking towards the bed and kneeled on the floor; taking hold of Kuroko's wrapped foot. He held it gently and spoke, "This part of you is vital to press down the pedal of your instrument. Should this foot of yours be of no use anymore, I am more than willing to give you mine as it is not a necessity to produce my music."

The room became silent as Akashi spoke. Kuroko's poker face did not change as he said, "I'm sorry for making you worry, Akashi-kun." Aomine and Kise sighed in relief, _'Thank god he didn't take it seriously'_ they thought collectively. "Ne, Kuro-chin~ What are you gonna wear?"

Kise gasped, "That's right! School starts in 20 minutes! There's no way we can go back to his house to get a pair of our school uniform!"

"Don't simply decide things on your own Kise." Midorima replied sternly. The green head unlocked his sling bag and took out a clean pair of uniform, "I washed your uniform yesterday. It's already been ironed and folded for only 15 minutes. Therefore, the wrinkles should not be visible."

Kuroko's eyes twinkled with delight, "Arigatou, Midorima-kun" said the pianist as he took the uniform from the flautist.

_'He was prepared to do this from the start…'_ thought the Generation of Miracles.

Akashi requested to use the room for 5 minutes from the doctor who nodded saying, "Better make it quick." before he left to the medicine room next door. Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara suddenly felt their captain's murderous aura, "Would all of you please wait outside as I help Tetsuya undress?" There was no way in hell they were going to disobey that.. The four opened the door and left without another word.

The violinist proceeded to help Kuroko take his shirt off (well, actually its Akashi's) but the pianist refused saying, "I can do it myself you know.." Akashi didn't miss the slight change in tone of Kuroko's voice, "Tetsuya, what's the matter?" Kuroko slowly pulled of his shirt and immediately looked down. That act only made Akashi more curious. The red head tilted Kuroko's face up by the chin and was slightly shaken by Kuroko's face. The pianist's face was flushed red. Akashi took hold of Kuroko's face and kissed his forehead, "Tell me?"

Kuroko returned the gesture by holding Akashi's hand, "Please don't say things like that anymore… I don't want anyone to sacrifice for me.. I don't want to see anyone suffer anymore because of me!" The violinist was taken aback by Kuroko's sudden outburst. The pianist was panting lightly from the frustration he vented out. Akashi forced Kuroko to look at him in the eyes, "What I do is up to me Tetsuya; it is out of my own choice, my own pleasure and never meant to hurt you or anyone."

The two remained silent; simply staring into each other's eyes until Akashi finally said, "Shall I show you my past?" Kuroko didn't get a chance to answer before he felt Akashi gently brush his lips against his own. In a brief moment, he saw a small boy with red hair crying on the floor. As though in a dream, he walked towards the boy but stopped midway when he realised that the boy wasn't crying… He was covering his left eye with his hand; blood flowing from his left eye socket. The boy looked at Kuroko and removed his left hand. Kuroko gasped. There was nothing in the left socket where his eye should have been.

Kuroko took a sharp inhale of air as he was released from Akashi's lips. The red head looked into Kuroko's frightened eyes, "That was me. Before I was cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes, we all are"

"We all are? That means-!"

Kise knocked on the door, "OI! How long are you two gonna take?! We're late here!"

Akashi replied, "Are you questioning my ministrations, Ryouta?"

"E-Eh? A-Ahhh… N-No.."

"Good"

Akashi looked back to Kuroko and gestured him to get dress, "I'll wait outside"

Kuroko was in a daze as he put on his uniform, "I'm..cursed..?"

* * *

The walk to school was silent. No one wanted to question Kuroko in the presence of Akashi; afraid that Akashi might punish them for sticking their nose into other people's business. They parted ways when the bell rung and came back together when it was time for recess. As Aomine had said earlier, they decided that the shady tree was the best place for lunch. Kuroko noticed Akashi's absence again. As he was about to question, Murasakibara answered with two cheese sticks occupying his mouth, "Aka-chin had to talk to the Music Teacher about the arrangements of the Winter Classical Band competition."

"Oh, I see." For some reason, he just had to go see Akashi. The pianist excused himself from the group and left for the concert hall. Aomine continued drinking his apple juice, "What do you think happened between those two?"

Midorima adjusted his spectacles, "Well, if it's Akashi, it must be something important."

Kise finished his tiny carton of milk before saying, "So… Did anyone managed to figure out Kurokocchi's curse?"

The group looked at each other with no reply.

* * *

Kuroko ran to the concert hall. Just as he grabbed the door knob of the oh so familiar wooden door, he heard an electrifying piece played on a violin._ 'There's no doubt about it!'_ Kuroko opened the door and saw the red head playing on stage for an empty hall. Kuroko stood where he was as he suddenly felt his heart thump. Is was as though Akashi was portraying himself through his music. The pianist could feel everything... Akashi's pain, Akashi's happiness, Akashi's endurance, Akashi's whole life. It was etched in his very music. Kuroko watched in amazement. Akashi played and played until a trail of sweat fell from his forehead, streaming down his cheek.

The red head put his violin down and stared at Kuroko whom he noticed long ago, "Would you do the honor of playing me your music Tetsuya?"

Kuroko walked down the stairs; closer and closer towards Akashi, "Why? Why are we cursed Akashi-kun?"

Akashi took hold of the pianist's hand and helped him to get on stage, "Would you play me your story?"

"You didn't answer me"

"I cannot answer if I do not even know your story."

Kuroko sat on the stool and thought of his past... His story.. Without thinking, Kuroko played the tune he played the night everyone died before his very eyes. Not even 20 seconds into the song and Kuroko stopped. He panted harshly as the screams and the breaking of bones, the tangled cords.. Everything came back. Kuroko held his head in pain; the memories he worked so hard to forget were resurfacing... Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands holding his from behind. Akashi pried Kuroko's hands from his head and slowly placed them over the keys of the pianist's treasured instrument, "I'm right here Tetsuya. You have no need to fear the past. I'll be right here to listen to your story."

Kuroko eased his breathing and believed in himself and in Akashi. Ever so softly, Kuroko played his story. Every emotion, every incident were sewed in his music. For the first time, the pianist managed to tell his story. When he took his foot off the pedal, when he took his fingers off the black and white keys, he felt light headed. His body swayed but Akashi held him close before Kuroko fell off the stool, "Thank you Tetsuya. For telling me your story, I'll allow you to see all of our stories. Would you like that?"

Kuroko wanted to know about everyone. Throughout the entire week, he finally found the people who were just as unfortunate as he was. People who had strange and horrible things done to them without reason. The pianist replied, "I want...to know.." And with that, the mental exhaustion of his past memories took over his consciousness. Akashi carried Kuroko in his arms and looked at his face, "You are different from us Tetsuya. While we destroyed the ones we love, yours were taken."

* * *

YAY! Next chap is the last before the epilogue! Thanks for waiting~! (I'm gonna go watch ROTG again~!) Ciao Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8: The Luminous Piano

This chapter is the end before the epilogue~! This chap is actually quite a mess in my opinion.. I'll fix it tomorrow. So for those who want to read this, I will not stop you. I'm just saying that this was not my best~! (Though it is my regular length... I've been holding back trust me!) So, I'm not happy with this and I will fix it~ To read or not to read! That! Is the question! Choose readers!

**EDIT**: Chapter has been edited!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Luminous Piano**

Midorima sat at his seat near the window after the bell rang; signalling the end of recess. The green head stared at the front seat of his row, _'Where is Akashi?'_ he thought. The violinist had the punctuality level exceeding even the most reliable teacher. Their current teacher, Mr Shibuya finally arrived. As he did a headcount to write in the Discipline Record Book, he took no notice of Akashi's absence and simply began teacher Mathematics on the board.

Midorima stood up and walked up to verify Akashi's whereabouts, "Excuse me Sensei."

"Hmm? Oh, yes Midorima-kun. What can I do for you?"

"May I inquire about Akashi? You seem to not pay any attention that he is absent when he was clearly present for your previous class with us."

Mr Shibuya thought for a moment before saying, "Ah yes, that's right! He had permission to send a junior home! The poor guy had no family contact so the school allowed Akashi-kun to bring him home."

_'Junior? Could it be Kuroko?'_ "Um, and one more thing Sensei."

"Yes?"

"May I have your permission to visit class 1-B?"

"Eh?" The teacher was confused to hear Midorima ask that, as the green head would never want to miss a single second of class, "Well… If it's only a little while. Why not?"

Midorima rushed to downstairs to confirm his theory. He knocked on the door of class 1-B to politely greet the teacher in charge and to ask on the whereabouts of Kuroko.

"Kuroko? Oh! Kuroko Tetsuya! Well.. I'm not so sure myself.. Didn't notice he wasn't here.."

The flautist grimaced at the thoughtless teacher. As he was about to exit, a girl called out to him, "M-Midorima senpai!" Midorima turned to see a flushed girl waving to him, "Um.. A-Akashi-senpai said..that he'd take Kuroko-kun home…cuz he wasn't feeling too well…"

The green head thought to himself, _'So he really did bring Kuroko home… What happened between those two during recess..?'_ Midorima left Kuroko's class and went back to his own class to settle the rest of the school day.

* * *

Akashi had checked the school record for Kuroko's address. It was a bit far to call 'a walking distance' so the red head decided to bring Kuroko back to the house he shared with his fellow musicians. The pianist was surprisingly as light as a feather. When they reached home, Akashi opened the door and carefully placed Kuroko on the coach. The violinist went to his room to find some of his old clothes that could fit the petite pianist. Finding the perfect shirt and pants, Akashi headed back to the living room.

He was greeted by a rather sleepy but half-awake Kuroko, "So you're up, Tetsuya."

Kuroko rubbed his eyes, "Why are we here?"

"Because somebody fainted and looked like he couldn't go through the day anymore."

The pianist lowered his head, "Forgive me."

Akashi patted Kuroko's head, "It's alright. I have to explain a few things anyway."

"Explain?"

Akashi waited for Kuroko to change his clothes before sitting beside the pianist, "Now listen Tetsuya. When you said you wanted to know our past, there's only one way to do it and that is to make 'physical contact'."

Kuroko listened intently and then his eyes widened as he remembered what Akashi did to him earlier at the clinic._ 'If a kiss only gave me a vision of Akashi-kun's past… Then..!'_

"It looks like you've figured it out. We do not force this on anyone but if you really want to know more about us then you'll have to accept intimate intercourse with all of us. It's vice versa should we want to see your memory as this method requires permission and emotion. However-"

Akashi was stopped mid-sentence when he felt soft lips against his. Genuinely, Akashi was shocked but the images flowing in his head served as a complete distraction. Just as how he had shown Kuroko an image of himself, he saw Kuroko lying on what used to be a stage. The place looked as though it was eaten by fire. On the ground, Kuroko stared aimlessly at the bodies of two very grotesque figures. Akashi couldn't help but pity the broken child. Then all of a sudden, the piano that even the red head didn't notice started playing. The child version of Kuroko asked himself, "This is all a dream…right?"

Akashi felt a familiar feeling course through his body when he realised that he was back in the living room with Kuroko in front of him; waiting eagerly for a response, "If…there were people who knew my pain, I want to share theirs as well.. Every single time I played the piano after that.. People kept on dying.. They would kill themselves eventhough some of them were fully conscious of the pain! They would scream and scream!"

The violinist tried calming Kuroko when the boy started trembling and grabbing his head, "Tetsuya snap out of it!"

Kuroko weakly gazed into Akashi's eyes, "But… But you five never left me.. From the first day you heard me play, I ran.. Not wanting to see it happen again but nothing did happen.. You have no idea.. how I felt, when I saw Kise-kun that evening..!"

Akashi held the younger one close. Kuroko was tearing apart. No one would ever be able to see this side of the pianist, "Calm down. We're all right here aren't we?"

Kuroko nodded weakly, he couldn't take it, "Please Akashi-kun.. Show me that I'm not the only one.." Akashi couldn't respond as the pianist's body went limp. He was too unstable to last long. The red head sighed,_ 'He's suffered more than any of us.. Rest your mind Tetsuya. Tonight, we'll each tell you our story.'_

The four remaining members came home to see Kuroko asleep on the couch with Akashi's lap as his pillow. One look at their captain's face and they knew something was wrong, "Akashi, why did you bring Kuroko home? What happened?" Midorima asked. The red head sighed and gestured them all to sit. When all was quiet and settled down, Akashi explained, "Kuroko's curse is not as complicated as I thought but it would definitely do a great deal of damage to a 10-year-old child."

The four listened carefully at every word the violinist had to say. Akashi continued, "Unlike us who were cursed for our wrong deeds, Kuroko was cursed from whoever knows when. I see it, a shadow that looms above him constantly. It's as though it's Kuroko's shield. When its host is threatened, it lets out a negative energy that turns other beings inside out. A strange curse. I've never seen it before with my left eye. It's something absolutely new to me."

Akashi stroked Kuroko's head, "For years he's quit the piano; fearing that he might kill another until he realised that we didn't die hearing him play. He said that I had no idea how he felt when he saw us alive and well."

At that last sentence, the four members somehow felt so touched and hurt all at the same time.

Kise got up, "Wait, what do you mean tonight?!"

The red head replied, "Ryouta, what he needs right now is assurance that he was not the only who had to suffer."

"But-!"

Aomine nudged the blond, "If that's what he needs then we'll provide him 'comfort'."

Kise became silent but he knew how Kuroko felt. It was exactly how he felt when he first came to the house. The relief of knowing there was more 'unfortunates' like yourself was the greatest feeling in the world. When you know you're not the only one, when you know not only you had to suffer, when you know they'll always be people by your side; the feeling is indescribable. The blond kneeled beside Kuroko, "We'll be very gentle with you Kurokocchi… So please show us your pain as well…"

* * *

Kuroko woke up feeling extremely hot. He was panting really hard. Then he realised the position he was in. Not only was it dark but also shuffling noises were all around him. Then he noticed the body behind him holding him tight while another one was in between his legs, "Are you awake Kurokocchi?" asked the one behind him. "K-Kise..-kun..?" Kise responded by snuggling his face in between Kuroko's neck, "Kurokocchi smell so sweet…"

"W-Wait..! What..! AHH!" Kuroko jolted as he felt a tongue probbing what he thought was considered a dirty place, "S-Stop! It's..! Not..!"

"It's alright Tetsu, we know what we're doing." Aomine assured him soothingly. Kise licked the Kuroko's nape causing him to involuntarily tremble in delight. Kuroko's hands held onto Kise's hands that were placed around the pianist's torso. The blond used his hand to turn Kuroko's face towards his, "I'll tell you about my sister, Kurokocchi.. Would you accept it?"

Although he was terrified of what was happening, but the plea in Kise's voice melted his resolve. Kise's lips found Kuroko's in the dark. The trumpeter deepened their kiss; asking for permission to enter and explore the pianist's mouth. When permission was granted, Kise did not hold back as he enticed Kuroko's shy tongue to dance with his. The blond loved the sweet melodies produced by Kuroko. For one who had not much to say, the pianist was very vocal that night. Kise closed his eyes and let his memories flow.

_Kuroko could slowly see the interior of a house. There was a girl on the coach watching television. Suddenly a woman crept up behind her with a knife in hand. Kuroko's immediate reaction was to call out to the little girl but he knew she couldn't hear him. She did realise eventually; the girl ran away from the woman but the woman caught her by the hair. Kuroko gasped when the scene suddenly changed to the bathroom. What he saw made him sick to the stomach. Not only was the little girl unrecognizable anymore but the woman was drowning her in a tub of water._

_Kuroko could hear a door slam open and in came a young Kise, "What did you do Mother?" The pianist watched as Kise's face turned horrified when he saw his younger sister, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKIRA?!"_

_Kuroko could almost feel Kise's hatred. The scene changed again, this time, Kise was on the floor cradling and rocking his ice-cold sister in his arms. Behind him, was a body on a massive pool of thick red blood. The pianist saw the younger Kise's bloodied hands and body. He held his sister ever so gently whispering words of comfort to himself._

Kise released Kuroko's lips and looked into eyes that were filled with tears threatening to fall, "It's alright Kurokocchi…" Kise kissed Kuroko's forehead and held him close one last time before shifting away. The pianist felt someone new behind him. When taped fingers crawled up his skin, he whispered heatedly, "Midorima-kun…" The green head replied, "That is correct."

"Oi oi Tetsu I feel kinda forgotten down here…" Aomine pouted in the dark before probing Kuroko's hole with his forefinger. "A-AH! Aomine-kun..!" The saxophonist leaned upward and rested his forehead against Kuroko's forehead, "It's alright. I would never ever hurt you, Tetsu." With that said, Aomine entered a second finger and gently explored Kuroko's insides. When Kuroko jolted upward screaming Aomine's name, he knew he had found the spot. The saxophonist too released the lock he had put on his memories.

_Again, flashes of memory flowed into Kuroko's mind. Aomine's past was..happy in a way. Kuroko saw the smile of a child that had no care for the world. The younger Aomine looked so free, so exultant. Kuroko saw Aomine playing his saxophone too. But then, everything changed. The sunny skies turned into the ugliest hue of grey. Then Kuroko saw children beating up Aomine and throwing stones at him. "You cursed boy! Get out of here!" they would scream._

_Kuroko ran after the younger Aomine; leading him to a small but cosy-looking house. Inside, the pianist saw Aomine's mother perhaps? She comforted him and treated his wounds. Just when things looked like it had gotten better, the scene changed again. Kuroko was in a corner that the mob had drove Aomine and his mother into. She protected him with all her life, "He is not cursed!" she screamed but the villagers would hear none of it._

_In front of Aomine's own eyes, his mother was brutally pierced with butcher knives and pitchforks. The villagers were about to attack Aomine when Kuroko saw the look in those blue eyes; a look so foreign that it resembled a terrible creature. The scene changed before Kuroko could reach the younger Aomine. This time, it showed Aomine skipping down the street playing a bittersweet tune with his saxophone as an entire village around him was burning. The boy laughed as he reached the end line; the last house. The younger Aomine smiled before running excitedly away._

Aomine took his fingers out and kissed Kuroko on the lips lovingly, "A monster was born that night but it died sooner or later.." was Aomine's parting words as Kuroko felt his presence absent. Just then, Kuroko felt Midorima's course taped fingers pinch his nipples. The pianist gasped out of shock. The green head continuously rolled them in his fingers; secretly enjoying seeing Kuroko squirm under his touch.

"S-Sto-!" Midorima smirked, "Is that what you really want?"

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko leaned his head up and searched fervently for the other's lips. When he found them, he knew he had caught Midorima off guard as the flautist flinched but he accepted the kiss. Midorima deepened the kiss slightly rougher than Kise. As he continued toying with Kuroko's nipples, he indulged in the moans that were swallowed by their kiss. Midorima was reluctant about his memories but if Kuroko wanted to see them, he thought,_ 'Why not?'_

_A younger Midorima appeared before Kuroko. You could tell he was a smart boy. He had a junior coat on everyday as a uniform of his private school. But Kuroko knew there was something off about this Midorima. The younger one seemed to be hiding some things. Every time Midorima went home, he would run up to the attic. When Kuroko followed, he saw the things Midorima had kept. He had an entire attic full of wind instruments from oboes to clarinets. The scene of Midorima's everyday life formed. Each day he would try to perfect his oboes or polish his clarinet or clean his flute._

_But one day… One day the younger Midorima went up to see his attic completely empty. "I-Impossible…" he whispered. Looming behind him was his strict-looking father. Kuroko's futile attempt to make his father release the death grip he had on the younger Midorima's wrist only made it harder to watch. The younger Midorima was kicking and flailing, "How could you?!"_

_The younger green head whimpered as his father tightened his grip, "And how could you spend all my hard earn money on those useless instruments?! How are you going to get a diploma if you start slacking off at such a young age?!"_

_Midorima fought back hard. Suddenly, the father tripped forward, accidentily pushing Midorima forward over the balcony at the stairs. Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw Midorima fall from the 1st floor. The next scene showed him at the hospital; his entire body wrapped with white bandages. Next to him was supposedly his mother, "I managed to save this one dear." Whispered his mother as she revealed a lonely flute. She placed it beside Midorima before saying, "Your father will be here soon. I'll go fetch him okay?"_

_Midorima's pained face mumbled, "..g..die…"_

_His mother halfway from the door turned back, "What was that dear?"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST GO AND DIE?!"_

_Midorima's mother flinched and cowered at her son's outburst. Kuroko watched in pain as she ran away with tears in her eyes. But he could also hear sobs from the younger one in bed. Suddenly the scene changed again. The nurses entered Midorima's room and said, "I'm sorry but.. there was nothing we could do.."_

_"LIARS! STOP LYING TO ME! Please… please tell me they're still… okay… PLEASE!" Behind Kuroko, he saw two bodies being carried to the elevator. He could hear the nurses whisper, "Poor couple.. The ambulance lost control and hit both of them at the entrance. It's so tragic.. Now, that child is all by himself.."_

Midorima breathed in deeply. He held Kuroko invitingly; wanting nothing but the pianist to dry his tears, "That's enough Kuroko, you need not shed any tears for them or for me."

"Wah~ Mido-chin made Kuro-chin cry. Big meanie. You didn't even let Kuro-chin get his release yet~" Murasakibara crawled in between Kuroko's leg and blew the obvious erection Kuroko had sprouted while being stimulated. Kuroko trembled, "Please.. Murasakibara-kun…" The older teen nodded before taking Kuroko's twitching penis in his mouth all in one go. Kuroko's scream tore the room apart. The pianist's hands found their way tangled in purple hair.

Murasakibara was pleased with himself. Kuroko was enjoying himself so much. The cellist licked Kuroko's urethra teasingly causing the younger one to jerk upwards. The purple head knew he was very close to cumming. The cellist hummed around Kuroko's cock; the vibrations being too much for the pianist to handle. Kuroko released an inaudible scream as he came. Right at that moment, he sent Kuroko his share of the cause of his curse.

_Kuroko was brought to a concert hall. The one playing on stage was a boy with shoulder length black hair. He had a charming face that wooed the audience. But the most amazing thing about this boy was his talent when his bow slid across the strings of the cello. The pianist was transferred to another scene, one that showed that black haired boy playing next to a younger Murasakibara. The black haired boy was teaching Murasakibara the basics of playing the cello. Even when the purple head could not play anything right but the black haired boy whom Murasakibara called "Nii-san" would never scold him. He'd simply say, "Try again until you get it."_

_The younger one nodded with determination. Kuroko smiled at the brotherly love the two shared. Murasakibara constantly followed his 'Nii-san' everywhere until… the scene changed. Kuroko saw the younger Murasakibara run towards his brother across the street; leaving for school, "Nii-san! You forgot-!" A horn screeched loudly. The black haired boy's reflexes turned his body and ran forward, "WATCH OUT!"_

_The next thing Kuroko knew was, they were at a funeral; a burial. There was Murasakibara crying his eyes out. The scene changed one last time, "WHY MUST YOU BE THE ONE TO LIVE?! WHY DID TATSUYA LEAVE ME?!" Murasakibara cowered in the corner as his mother threw all sorts of things in his direction, "Your father…left me… Now I'm stuck with YOU! ARGH!"_

Kuroko was brought back when he was coming down from his high. Murasakibara lifted his face and stared at Kuroko's tired and flushed one, "Sorry, Kuro-chin. But I'll need Nii-san's permission before I show you my memory." Kuroko was barely able to hear him before he realised that Midorima was carrying him. The green head flopped him on a soft bed. It took awhile for his senses to return though. When it did, Kuroko felt the bed sink at his legs. Slowly, the sinking came nearer and nearer to him until a smirking face came to view caused by the open window; letting the moonlight shine in, "Enjoyed yourself Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was lightly panting, "A-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi lifted both of Kuroko's legs and placed himself at Kuroko's twitching hole. The red head entered slowly; careful not to hurt the other. When Kuroko moaned in pain, he could feel hands rubbing his feet, kisses on his face; all those who already had their turn with him. Akashi buried himself deeper and deeper until the hilt. The violinist leaned down and hugged the pianist, "Looks like I'm the last, Tetsuya."

Kuroko desperately clung onto Akashi, "I-It hurts..!"

The red head smiled at Kuroko's different yet adorable side, "It's alright." And with that said, Akashi retreated before plunging in deep. Kuroko moaned but this time in utter pleasure, "Hya- AHH!" Akashi kept a steady pace, waiting for Kuroko to get used to it. When he did, the violinist thrust harder and deeper. The pianist was in bliss.

Akashi kissed Kuroko as he pumped the younger one's hard erection. Kuroko's scream drowned in their kiss. Akashi thrust one more time before reaching his peak as well. This time, Kuroko was never getting up again. He felt tired and completely out of breathe. Akashi held the younger one close on the bed as he pulled himself out. Midorima wiped Kuroko clean and helped change the blankets. The pianist finally realised the huge bed they were all sleeping on. Kise and Murasakibara were knocked out. Aomine was carressing Kuroko's head just in case he needed some more 'comfort'.

Midorima took an extra blanket and covered it over everyone. He slipped in a short while later. Kuroko stared at Akashi, "Why won't you show me yours..?" Akashi chuckled, "Because if I did, you would've had another meltdown. Speaking of other matters, won't you play with us Tetsuya?" Kuroko frowned, "Perhaps not in a while." The red head took awhile to realise that the pianist got it all wrong, "I'm sorry, I meant, would you please be in our classical band?"

Kuroko's face paled before turning away. Akashi turned Kuroko back to him, "Your curse will have no effect as long as we are there to mask it. Our curses are the curse of light; a curse that was caused by innocence of a child's mind. Your curse is that of a shadow. With us around, we can overpower it."

Kuroko stared into those eyes that told no lie, "How do you know Akashi-kun?"

Akashi simply held the left part of his face, "This is my curse; the Emperor's eye. My mother's eye." The red head look to Kuroko's tired face and chuckled, "It's time you sleep Tetsuya. We'll talk tomorrow." Kuroko nodded sleepily. He was losing his vision but he still managed to say one last thing before he gave himself to sleep, "Thank you for being born... All of you..." As he curled himself on the huge bed, each member of the Generation of Miracles got up to stare at his sleeping face. Deep inside their heart, they swore, should they ever find the person who cursed an angel who had done absolutely no bad deed his whole life, they would pulverize him and tear him limb by limb as slowly as they can.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fixing it after the epilogue~! Love ya'll for reading~!


	10. Epilogue

Okay, even if you didn't read 'The Luminous Piano' you can still read this without too much trouble I guess.. I will fix it and post it tomorrow~~ I'm happy that some of you liked it though~!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Kise sat on the floor of the stage, "Hmm…This is hard…"

Aomine right next to him, "You're right.. Since it's the first time we even have enough members to enter the competition…"

Midorima too was sitting actually, "Choosing a team name can be very difficult it seems."

"Kuro-chin~ I want to name it-"

Before the cellist had a chance to speak, the three on the floor shouted, "NO!"

The purple head pouted but was comforted by their new pianist, "It's alright, they're just tense cuz Akashi-kun isn't here yet."

Aomine hummed in thought, "Hmm… Hey wait! We didn't even ask Tetsu about this! Oi! Newbie get over here!"

"I've been playing for 7 months, Aomine-kun."

"Fine, fine, you're a sophmore! Happy?"

Midorima sighed, "Will you all be serious?"

Kuroko looked at the flautist, "But Midorima-kun, all you've been doing is doodling in your sketch pad."

"I was not! It's called drawing!"

Kise laughed at Midorima followed by Aomine. Meanwhile, Kuroko looked at the huge piece of paper on the floor that was used as a 'suggestion' area for the new name of the band. 'Generation of Miracles' was a bit too showy said Akashi. So everyone was aiming for something short, simple and nice. So far the paper had a mixture of Japanese and English words along with their meaning:-

Takara (scribbled by Kise) meaning 'treasure'  
Eikyuu (Midorima) – 'forever' Aomine thought is was cheesy and illogical  
Ice-cream (Murasakibara)- something…sweet..?  
Keisou (Aomine) -blessed spear

Kuroko stared at the paper until he said, "Well, I like the word 'Omelette'"

Kise and Aomine turned their heads, "WHAT?! Another food?!"

Meanwhile Murasakibara was happily lifting his hands, "Yay! Kuro-chin's on my side~"

"Or, we could just take the first letter of every word!" Kise cheered up. Everyone hummed colectively before agreeing, "That's actually not a bad idea Kise."

So, just like that, their final team name became Teiko.

Kise jumped with joy, "Yay! I'm texting it to Akashicchi and posting it in the forum!"

Aomine frowned, "Who the hell checks posts at the winter competition forum?!"

* * *

"Ah!" Kiyoshi exclaimed as he checked his phone that rang a short tune.

Hyuuga looked back to the brunette, "What is it?"

"Their team name is Teiko. Updated 1 minute ago in the forum."

The captain sighed, "Who on earth puts their team name in the forum? Wait, why did you even subscribe?! Nevermind, let's just get this over with. Hey, coach why did you send them a request to see them perform?"

Thr petite brunette girl walking ahead of everyone, turned as she walked backwards, "Because they finally have enough members to compete. We didn't see them in the competition last year just because of that fact yet every competitor knew how good they were. I want to see for myself how well they play now that they've added a new member. I want to study the new member and see what he's capable of. I already know the Generation of Miracles."

The group wearing red, black and white sighed as their coach lead them into Unkai High School. Hyuuga made a headcount, "Oi Kagami! Don't slack off!"

The giant red head lazily walked to the group, "It's not like adding a member will make a big difference in their playing. Why is coach so excited?"

Kiyoshi ruffled his head roughly while Hyuuga kicked his shin, "Don't underestimate them. The title 'Generation of Miracles' is not so easily gained."

"Pfft. Whatever."

* * *

Akashi looked out the window as a few first years helped the odd group into their school, "Seirin, huh?" The violinist knew full well who they were. The school that reigned champion 3 years in a row. Getting a request was shocking but Akashi didn't mind, "Let us show you our music." And with that said, the red head went to join his fellow musicians in the concert hall where they'll be waiting for Seirin's arrival.

"This is the concert hall! Please enjoy our seniors and classmate's music!" the two girls showed the group to a wooden double door. They bowed politely before attempting to leave but Hyuuga stopped the girls, "Classmate? What class are you guys in?"

"1-B"

_'So their new member is a freshmen?'_ was everyone's collective thought.

"Kuroko-kun plays wonderfully~! He fits with our seniors so well! Bye now, we have to get ready for P.E.!"

Hyuuga silently thought to himself,_ 'Kuroko? Where have I heard that name before?'_

The group entered the grand concert hall and sat in the middle row. The red curtains lifted as the lights went dim and only a spotlight was visible in the middle of the stage. A red head walked into the light and took a bow, "Welcome, Seirin. We are honored to receive such a gracious invitation from you. I was quite surprised and taken aback. We are Tei-"

Kagami groaned out loud before shouting, "Will you just get on with it?!"

The concert hall became silent as Hyuuga and the rest of the team glared at Kagami, "What are you doing, dumbass?!" Riko got up and bowed continuously, "Please forgive our newest member! He's still new to all this and-!"

Akashi lifted his hand; signalling her to stop. Riko sat back down slowly when she saw Akashi's eyes staring in Kagami's direction. It was silent again and Kagami suddenly felt uneasy at the constant stare. The lights of the stage suddenly turned on with everyone present with their instruments. Riko analyzed them one by one. She shivered involuntarily when not only the red head was emitting a dangerous aura. A light blue haired boy walked up to Akashi to pass him his violin.

The red head patted Kuroko forward and said, "This is our newest member, Kuroko Tetsuya. He can be rather quiet but I assure you, he is a very friendly person." Riko suddenly noticed that out of all the musicians on stage, that boy was the one with the most killing intent. Kuroko stared at the person that dared intervened Akashi, "It's a pleasure to have all of you here but if you intervene us again, I cannot promise you a safe return."

Kagami scoffed, "What are you gonna do? Strangle us to death?"

Seirin's coach was trembling,_ 'This kid… He's not human..!'_ as the boy's aura spread all over the concert hall. Kuroko replied, "Do not tempt me."

Even Kagami felt threatened. For some reason it didn't sound like Kuroko was playing around. Akashi chuckled, "Forgive him but he's rather rude himself actually." The red head whispered into Kuroko's ear, "Go and play them your music Tetsuya." The pianist nodded as he went and sat on the white stool of his piano. Everyone got into position; Akashi on violin, Aomine with his saxophone, Kise and his trumpet, Midorima with his flute and Murasakibara on cello. Kuroko remembered the first time he had to do this with the group.

He was so scared but eventually; playing in front of an audience was not a fear anymore. All he had to do was have faith that his friends would mask the effect of his curse. The pianist hovered his fingers over the keys. For just one second, all six on stage glanced at Kagami. The red head didn't miss the look they sent him; a daring look. As swift as the wind, Kuroko's fingers hit the keys hard and moved continuously up and down. An intensity that defied his boiling emotions.

Only Kuroko had started playing but everyone knew, this group was a group that they could never beat. All of Seirin suddenly felt uneasy. It was as though the air became thick and breathing suddenly became a problem. Kagami was panting lightly when he remembered Kuroko's threat. The red head wanted to call out and ask Kuroko to stop playing when he realised that their coach was breathing heavily but he saw Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara shaking their heads. The violinist smirked as he put his right forefinger at his lips; inaudibly telling Kagami not to speak.

When Kuroko reached the higher keys, only then did Akashi took lead. The others followed a few notes later. The air was finally back to normal. Hyuuga helped Riko to breathe again, "What was that?!" Riko shook her head, "I don't know…" The brunette looked at Kuroko. The pianist looked back at her and gave her a warm smile. Suddenly, Riko heard Teiko's music. The trumpet and saxophone that commented each other so well, the high-pitched violin and the low rumbling of the cello mashed together and the soft but firm flute with the piano connecting every instrument together.

It was harmonious. The tune played by Teiko was bittersweet yet it had its own happy undertones; like a story from a book. That was when she noticed; Teiko weren't just playing, they were telling them a story. Seirin sat dumbfounded as they were pulled into the melodious music Teiko produced. Each and every one of them had a smile on their face; playing happily. Towards the end of the song, everyone had a short solo piece before they ended it together. Seirin was left speechless. Had this team entered last year, no one would stand a chance.

Akashi bowed, "I hope you all enjoyed this performance. We certainly enjoyed playing it. We wish you a safe trip home."

Seirin got up to leave before Akashi called out to them, "Oh and one more thing. Do not ever upset our pianist."

Akashi turned away to join the others backstage. Kagami was burning, never had he ever felt so many emotions by listening to a group perform. "I'll remember you people." And with that, Seirin left.

The violinist walked back to see Kuroko asleep on Aomine's lap on the floor, "This guy fell over immdiately! Seriously!"

Akashi smiled, "Yes, he's very protective it seems."

Kuroko's liight snoring filled the room as each of them held Kuroko close in the middle. Everyone wanted to give him the love he couldn't receive for so long due to fear of losing the people by his side. The Generation of Miracles would do anything to protect him. They still remembered when Kuroko said something that they've wanted to hear all their life, _"Thank you for being born... All of you…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't worry, this isn't the end~! I've prepared a prequel series to further detail on their past and curse! But first… I gotta fix the second last chapter… It needs fixing.. See you~! Oh and the last sentence will be added to the previous chapter! Make sure to check it out tomorrow! And I can't believe I finished it... Not officially but still~!


End file.
